Secret Slip
by ayamkentaki
Summary: "Aku akan memanggil kekasihku shorty." diam-diam, Seongwoo ingin kata-kata manis Daniel itu tertuju untuk dirinya. Inspired by KBS Happy Together. [ Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo!Ongniel ]


Ong Seongwoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Benar, nih, ada Daniel juga?"

"Iya, benar." Jisung mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sejak ia bilang kepada Seongwoo kalau ia, Jihoon, Minhyun, Seongwoo dan Daniel akan duduk bersama di acara _Happy Together_ nanti, mendadak pemuda bermarga Ong itu senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Bukannya kehadiran Daniel seharusnya tidak perlu diragukan lagi? Daniel kan juara satunya," tanggap Minhyun yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"Ya, tetap saja~" balas Seongwoo masih dengan nada riang. Minhyun dan Jisung bertatapan lalu sama-sama mengangkat bahu bingung.

"Ah, aku tahu. Dasar Ongniel," Jisung menjentikkan jarinya. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan. Sepertinya anggota tertua Wanna One itu tahu sesuatu. "Sudah ah. Ada banyak hal yang perlu aku siapkan. Oh iya, Ong, kalau suka, katakan saja padanya."

"Sembarangan!" semprot Seongwoo. Tapi wajahnya memerah.

 _Tuh kan. Dasar tsundere._

"Aku ikut denganmu, _Hyung,_ " Minhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Jisung. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum jenaka. "Seongwoo, aku menunggu kabar baik ya!"

Seongwoo berdecih. "Huh. Kabar baik apanya. Dia tak pernah menganggapku lebih dari teman, tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

' **Secret Slip'**

 _Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo_

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang Seongwoo tebak, acaranya berlangsung dengan menyenangkan!

Baru datang saja, mereka sudah disuguhi dengan para MC yang jenaka yang tidak pernah kehabisan topik. Kalau sudah begini kan, Seongwoo bisa menyelipkan _jokes-jokes_ nya juga.

Tak lupa, ada _battle dance_ yang sebelumnya tidak diberitahu para staf sebelum mereka memulai _tapping._ Ini mendadak sekali, tapi justru semangat Seongwoo terpacu. Apalagi ketika Daniel maju dan melakukan _b-boy dance_ sendiri.

 _Daniel b-boying ... keren sekali._ batin Seongwoo kagum. Ia menggigit bibir saat kemeja Daniel sedikit tersibak, menampakan kulit putih Daniel dengan bentuk kotak-kotak. _Damn. He looks so sexy, isn't he?_

 _Daniel tertawa. Giginya lucu! Matanya menyipit. Astaga. Seperti bayi._ Batin Seongwoo saat Daniel tertawa. Padahal ia sudah ratusan kali melihat Daniel tertawa. Tapi aneh, hatinya belum bosan-bosan juga.

 _Daniel bisa menirukan banyak hal. Dia memang pantas menjadi juara satu!_ Batin Seongwoo sekali lagi saat Daniel menirukan berbagai hal di depan para MC. Tolong seseorang hentikan Seongwoo yang tidak bisa berhenti _fanboy-ing_ saat ini.

"Daniel itu sangat gampang tertawa." Seongwoo angkat suara setelah mereka berlima sudah duduk berhadapan dengan MC lagi. Seongwoo melempar pandangan kepada Daniel. Yang ditatap hanya bisa tertawa kecil. _Salah tingkah, eh?_ "Saat tertawa dia akan melompat-lompat dan yah ... dia tertawa untuk hal yang tidak lucu!"

"Oh ya? Seperti apa contohnya?" tanya MC penasaran.

"Waktu itu Jihoon ... _kkk- kkk-_ " Seongwoo mencoba menirukan bagaimana suara aneh yang dibuat Jihoon beberapa hari sebelumnya. "... dia membuat suara seperti itu. Itu tidak lucu, betul kan?"

"Iya. Itu tidak lucu."

"Tapi Daniel tertawa sepanjang hari karena itu!" tambah Seongwoo berapi-api.

"Oh astaga. Itu lucu!" protes Daniel cepat.

Bibir Seongwoo mengerucut lucu. Sebenarnya sih, bukan lucu atau tidaknya suara Jihoon yang Seongwoo permasalahkan. Ia senang Daniel tertawa. Ia terlihat lima kali lebih tampan saat tertawa. Tapi—walau berat untuk mengakui, tapi Seongwoo ingin dia yang menjadi alasan Daniel untuk tertawa.

"Bagaimana kau membuat suara itu, Jihoon? Tunjukkan pada kami," pinta MC penasaran.

Jihoon mengangguk malu-malu. Lalu membuat suara aneh itu lagi diiringi dengan gerakan tangan. " _Kkk- kkkk-_ "

Dan ajaib. Daniel kembali tertawa.

"Lihat kan, dia tertawa!" Seongwoo menunjuk pemuda bermarga Kang yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya. _Oh astaga. Itu benar-benar tidak lucu Kang Daniel. Kenapa sih, kau tertawa?_ Batin Seongwoo bertanya-tanya.

Setelah membahas tentang sisi 'receh' seorang Kang Daniel, MC membawa mereka berlima kepada topik yang cukup sensitif.

"Di kelompok kami, kemampuanmu untuk menarik hati para perempuan adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting," kata MC.

Seongwoo meneguk ludahnya. Ia mencuri pandangan ke arah Daniel. Raut wajahnya sedikit was-was. _Tolong, jangan tanyakan ..._

"Karena mereka semua masih muda, aku yakin semuanya pernah berpacaran. Dan aku yakin mereka semua pernah punya pengalaman sebelumnya. Tolong angkat tangan kalian yang sudah pernah berpacaran!" seru MC tanpa ragu. Skakmat. Sesuai dugaan Seongwoo, MC pasti akan menanyakan hal itu.

Daniel belum mengangkat tangannya. Begitu pula dengan Jihoon, Jisung, dan Minhyun. Jadi Seongwoo berinsiaitf mengangkat tangan lebih dulu. Barulah Jihoon dan Jisung mengangkat tangan mereka. Disusul Daniel dengan ragu-ragu. Seongwoo memicingkan mata. Daniel? Pernah berpacaran sebelumnya? Seongwoo tidak pernah tahu soal itu karena mereka tidak pernah mengobrol tentang kisah cinta masing-masing.

"Aku dengar kau bisa membuat seorang gadis jatuh hati kepadamu dengan mudah?" tanya sang MC kepada Daniel.

"Ah iya ... aku cenderung mengungkapkan perasaan terlebih dahulu," jawab Daniel diiringi senyum malu-malu. "Para laki-laki dari Busan terkenal sedikit angkuh, tapi aku berusaha untuk bersikap ramah."

"Bagaimana caramu mendekatinya?"

"Aku mengajak dia makan ... lalu saat dia bilang 'Wah, makanan ini enak.' dan dia bilang dia ingin datang ke restoran itu lagi, lalu aku berkata 'Aku bisa kesini denganmu setiap hari.'." Jelas Daniel lalu tertawa. Ujung matanya menyipit sempurna membuatnya tampak jauh lebih manis.

"Woooo!" koor Jihoon, Seongwoo, Jisung, dan Minhyun kompak setelah mendengar penjelasan Daniel. _Such a cheesy words._

"A-ah, ada lagi!" lanjut Daniel semangat. Entah apa yang mendorongnya menjadi sesemangat itu. "Saat kami pergi ke bioskop, aku akan bilang padanya 'Semua temanku sudah punya jadwal sendiri, jadi aku ingin menonton ini denganmu.'."

"Aaaah," para MC memberi tepuk tangan.. Daniel memang definisi dari seorang laki-laki bermulut manis. Jisung dan Minhyun sibuk mengipas-ngipaskan tangan mereka. Jihoon tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban Daniel.

Sementara Seongwoo? Jangan ditanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar penjelasan Daniel tadi. Tapi di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin Daniel melakukan semua hal yang ia ucapkan itu untuk dirinya.

Tapi tunggu, Seongwoo jadi penasaran siapa gadis beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan itu semua dari Daniel. Daniel mengatakannya dengan mantap dan tanpa keraguan barusan. Artinya dia sudah siap seandainya dia harus melakukan itu, kan? Atau Daniel sudah pernah melakukannya kepada seseorang?

Bibir Seongwoo mengerucut. _Toh, jika Daniel belum pernah melakukan hal manis itu, dia juga tidak akan memilihmu kan, Seongwoo._

"Aku dengar kau punya panggilan istimewa untuk kekasihmu nanti? Apa itu?" lanjut MC masih kepada Daniel.

Daniel menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. _Salting,_ eh? "Ah iya, aku akan memanggilnya _Kko maeng._ "

" _Kko maeng?_ "

"He-eum." Angguk Daniel. "Perempuan biasanya sedikit lebih pendek dari laki-laki, bukan? Makanya aku berpikir untuk memanggilnya seperti itu."

Seongwoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Daniel. _Kko maeng_ yang artinya _shorty_ atau pendek. Mana lagi yang lebih manis dari sebuah panggilan istimewa dari seorang kekasih? _Gadis yang akan menerima semua itu dari Daniel sangatlah beruntung._

 **.**

 **.**

' **Secret Slip'**

 _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo_

 **.**

 **.**

" _How was the show,_ eh?"

"Jangan mengejek Bahasa Inggrisku yang buruk, Lai Guanlin." Decak Seongwoo sebal saat Guanlin menyambutnya yang baru saja menyelesaikan _tapping_ Happy Together dengan empat anggota lain di dalam gedung KBS tadi.

"Merendah untuk meroket, eh?" tiba-tiba Daniel muncul sambil melepas jasnya. Ia memutar bola matanya, lalu menatap Seongwoo lurus. "Ayolah, Bahasa Inggrismu tidak buruk sama sekali, _Hyung!_ "

Seongwoo cukup kaget dengan kedatangan Daniel yang tiba-tiba. Dan juga ... dengan jas yang Daniel tiba-tiba dilepas itu. Tampan. Daniel terlihat enam kali lebih tampan. "O-oke. Aku anggap itu pujian ya, Kang Daniel?"

" _Hyung!_ Bagaimana tadi, eh?" Guanlin beralih menatap Daniel.

"Tadi bagaimana? Ya begitu-begitu saja. Hahaha. Walau beberapa pertanyaan membuatku terkejut," balas Daniel diselingi tawa santai.

"Ah, tentang kekasih tadi ya?"

"Umm, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku kan juga menonton." Tukas Guanlin. " _Well, Hyung ..._ aku rasa _Hyung_ cukup berpengalaman dalam hal menggombal."

"Iya, begitu. Aku sering melakukannya dengan mantanku," jawab Daniel diiringi senyum. Tidak ada nada keberatan sama sekali. Malah Daniel mengatakannya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Terkejut tidak, aku pernah memiliki kekasih?"

"Ng ..." Guanlin menggigit bibir bawah lalu melemparkan pandangan ke arah Seongwoo. Seongwoo memalingkan wajahnya. Guanlin terkikik pelan melihat reaksi Seongwoo. "Mmm, tidak begitu. Tapi sepertinya ada orang lain yang lebih terkejut."

"Apa? Siapa?" tanya Daniel bingung. _Dasar tidak peka!_ Umpat Seongwoo dalam hati. Bibir Seongwoo semakin mengerucut.

Guanlin menahan tawanya. "Entahlah ..."

"Kau harus mencoba punya kekasih, _maknae._ Itu menyenangkan."

Guanlin tersenyum. Formalitas semata. "Iya, oke."

"Kau tahu? Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang memaksa ingin keluar setiap kau bersama kekasihmu. Tapi aneh, rasanya nyaman sekali," lanjut Daniel berbinar-binar.

Tidak sadarkah Daniel ada seseorang yang terbakar api cemburu di sana?

"... dan juga setiap ia berjalan di sampingmu. Rasanya seperti aku ingin terus merangkul pundak atau mencubit pipinya. Menggemaskan!"

Guanlin tersenyum canggung. Merasa Seongwoo sudah 'panas' sekarang, Guanlin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. "Emm, kedengarannya bagus, Daniel _Hyung._ Tapi tunggu sebentar, aku ingin ambil minuman dulu."

"Guanlin, aku ikut!" sambar Seongwoo cepat. Ia lebih baik pergi daripada harus berdua dengan Daniel disini. Huh, _sorry_ ya, Seongwoo tidak ingin mati dibakar api cemburu.

Seongwoo berjalan mengekori Guanlin. _Greb!_ Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Daniel sudah menahan lengan Seongwoo.

"Apa, sih?" Seongwoo berbalik dan menoleh dengan kesal. Ia menepis tangan Daniel yang sialnya tidak berbuah hasil apa-apa. Genggaman Daniel terlalu kuat.

Dipandangi kesal seperti itu tidak membuat Daniel goyah. Ia menatap Seongwoo dalam. " _Hyung_ ... _do you wanna eat something together?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

' **Secret Slip'**

 _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo_

 **.**

 **.**

Sial.

Sial.

Kang Daniel sialan.

Perasaan sialan.

Seongwoo sibuk mengumpat Daniel habis-habisan di dalam hatinya. Lebih tepatnya, ia juga mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah mengiyakan tawaran makan Kang Daniel.

Iya. Seongwoo tahu ia lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan segala hal yang Daniel minta. Walaupun sedikit malu-malu, pada ujungnya Seongwoo menerima ajakan Daniel untuk makan malam. Bukan makan malam mewah di restoran bintang lima plus meja VVIP. Mereka hanya membeli dua buah _burger_ dan _cola_ di salah satu toko kecil di pinggir jalan, lalu makan berdua di atas bus. Bahkan sebagian orang mungkin berpikir ini tidak pantas disebut sebagai makan malam.

Tadinya Seongwoo menganggap ini sebagai _dating._ Tapi sepertinya Daniel tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. Lihatlah pemuda bergigi kelinci itu, ia makan _big burger_ -nya dengan lahap tanpa sadar Seongwoo memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Lagipula, mana ada _dating_ pertama dilakukan di atas bus? Lucu.

Seongwoo menghela napas sambil menatap keluar jendela. Jalanan Seoul terlihat sepi. Mungkin karena sudah hampir pukul setengah sebelas malam dan orang-orang beranjak tidur. Seongwoo belum menggigit _burger_ -nya sedikitpun.

" _Hyung_?"

"Eh?" Seongwoo menoleh saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit tangannya lembut. Jemari Daniel menyentuh punggung tangan Seongwoo. "A-ada apa, Niel?"

"Kau ... tidak suka pergi denganku, ya?" tanya Daniel pelan. Wajahnya tampak sedikit kecewa. Seongwoo ingin mengelak, namun konsentrasinya pecah begitu melihat sudut bibir Daniel yang masih tersisa remahan roti. Daniel ini sebenarnya umur berapa, sih? Apa dia belum bisa makan dengan benar? Seongwoo terkikik geli.

Melihat Seongwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Daniel kembali berujar. "Maaf, kita seharusnya tidak beli _burger._ Seharusnya aku—"

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Daniel merasa dunianya berhenti saat jempol Seongwoo menyentuh sudut bibir kanannya dan menghapus sisa remahan roti disana. Tidak lama. Mungkin tidak sampai sepuluh detik. Namun sukses membuat jantung Daniel meronta ingin keluar.

Seongwoo menurunkan jempolnya dari bibir Daniel. "Dasar! Apanya yang tidak suka? Sudahlah, _burger_ ini lebih dari cukup."

Daniel tersadar dari fantasinya. Ia memalingkan muka dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. "Mmm, kau tidak sedang bermaksud untuk menghiburku, kan?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa?" Seongwoo tergelak. "Aku benar-benar mengatakannya dengan tulus, tahu!"

"Hmmm."

"Ih, aku serius." Seongwoo mencolek bahu Daniel. Ia lalu menggigit _burger_ yang belum ia sentuh daritadi. "Lagipula, aku tidak yakin para staf akan membolehkan kita keluar lebih lama. Jadi, aku sungguh-sungguh menikmati malam ini. Terimakasih, Niel."

 _Damn. Ong Seongwoo, would you stop making Daniel's heart fluttering?_

" _Hyung_." Panggil Daniel pelan.

"Hm?"

Daniel memajukan wajahnya lalu menggigit kecil _burger_ Seongwoo dari sisi berbeda. "Aku bisa makan _burger_ denganmu setiap hari jika kau mau."

Seongwoo membulatkan matanya. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan _burger_ itu kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat sadar daratan. Barusan, jaraknya dengan Daniel dekat sekali! Seongwoo yakin pipinya sudah setara dengan tomat di kebun Youngmin sekarang. Dan ... oh, tunggu, apa Daniel baru saja menawarkan Seongwoo untuk makan keluar setiap hari?

Seongwoo berpikir cukup keras. "Daniel. Staf tidak akan membolehkan kita pergi keluar setiap hari, 'kan?"

Ekspresi serius yang susah payah Daniel pertahankan sedaritadi pudar sudah. Berganti dengan raut kesal bercampur gemas. Astaga, jangan bilang Ong Seongwoo tidak mengerti maksud kalimat Daniel barusan. Apa ia harus memperjelas lagi? Daniel mengusap permukaan wajahnya kasar.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja!"

Bibir Seongwoo mengerucut. Entah keberanian darimana, tangan Seongwoo bergelayut manja di lengan Daniel. Diletakkannya pipinya di pundak lebar Daniel tanpa terpikir debaran jantung laki-laki bersurai kuning emas di sampingnya itu. "Daniel, ayolah. Ulang sekali lagi, ya?"

Bagaimana bisa Daniel tidak luluh?

Daniel berdehem. Mencoba menetralkan debaran jantung dan raut wajahnya. "Ekhem. Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin makan lagi."

Pipi Seongwoo memanas. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari lengan Daniel, lalu mendengus. "Iya iya. Ya sudah, sekarang ulangi yang kau katakan tadi Daniel."

"Memangnya _Hyung_ tidak mengerti?" tanya Daniel gemas. Ia mengacak rambutnya. "Apa perlu aku perjelas lagi? Tolonglah—kita sudah dewasa, 'kan? _Hyung_ harusnya mengerti apa yang aku maksud. Tentang aku, Kang Daniel. Tentang _Hyung,_ Ong Seongwoo. Tentang kita."

Daniel berhenti berbicara. Seongwoo terperangah.

" _Hyung ..._ membuatku gila," tambah Daniel serius. "Dan akan semakin gila jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu."

.

.

' **Secret Slip'**

 _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo_

 **.**

 **.**

Ong Seongwoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Benar nih, ada Daniel juga?"

"Iya, benar." Jisung mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sejak tadi ia bilang kalau ia, Seongwoo, Jihoon, dan juga Daniel akan mengisi acara 'The Return of Superman', mendadak pria dengan tahi lalat di pipinya itu menjadi sangat riang.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Jisung. "Sebegitu riangnya kau."

"Hmmm, ini rahasiaku." Balas Seongwoo misterius.

Pintu ruang latihan terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Kang Daniel dengan kaus abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan celana _denim_ hitam. Daniel tersenyum manis, tapi bukan untuk Jisung. Melainkan untuk Seongwoo. Seongwoo membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Hei, _shorty!_ " sapa Daniel hangat. Ia mendekati Seongwoo lalu meletakkan jaketnya di atas kepala Seongwoo. Seongwoo menatap Daniel tajam, sementara Daniel tertawa puas.

"Aish, aku bukan kacung, Danik-a." Protes Seongwoo yang sialnya malah terlihat imut di mata Daniel.

Semenjak pengakuan yang sangat tidak romantis dari seorang Kang Daniel beberapa hari lalu, kalian bisa tebak kan ikatan baru di antara mereka berdua?

"Danik, hmmm?" Daniel mencolek dagu Seongwoo. Tak lama ia tertawa lagi lalu menggenggam jemari Seongwoo. "Sudah, ah. Aku tidak datang untuk berdebat. Aku datang untuk mengajakmu makan. Ada yang jual sushi di depan. Ayo!"

Daniel menarik tangan Seongwoo tanpa ragu, sementara yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah dan menunduk menahan malu. Jisung melongo menatap keduanya. Rasa terkejutnya bertambah setelah Daniel melempar _wink_ ke arah Jisung. Sampai akhirnya Daniel dan Seongwoo meninggalkan _practice room,_ Jisung masih mematung di tempat sambil mencoba mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

 **.**

 **.**

' **Secret Slip'**

 _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo_

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Author Note]**

 **Sudah pada nonton Happy Together? Aku telat banget, baru bisa nonton Sabtu kemarin. Jadi baru bisa numpahin idenya juga hari ini. Feelnya kerasa, gak? I guess not ... jadi tolong kasih komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review ya~! ^^**

 **Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin FF Ongniel. Biasanya selalu Winkdeep/Guanho, kalaupun ada Ongniel cuma jadi selingan. Akhir-akhir ini lagi addicted sama mereka berdua yang ngegemesin. Di tambah jadi partner Wanna One Go dan mereka tau nama 'Ongniel' yang dikasih fan. Huhuhu ; _ ; mohon maaf karena banyak kekurangan.**

 **Makasih ya semua yang udah bersedia baca. Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya XD**


End file.
